Love of a Second Mother
by James Stryker
Summary: Topanga watches Maya having a private moment.


**Love of a Second Mother**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **and it's the first pairing that I've always wanted to write about, but I was a little nervous about what people would think of it while reading it. Until a fellow writer inspired me to write this one-shot. You've all seen my Rucas, Rilaya, Lucaya and Joshaya stories. Now, I am bringing you a Topaya (Topanga/Maya) one-shot. This is my first Topanga/Maya story. In this story, Topanga watches Maya having a private moment in the bathroom. She gets aroused from watching Maya and decides to have a little fun with the blonde beauty. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and it will contain a heated sex scene between Topanga Lawrence-Matthews and Maya Penelope Hart. This story is also very descriptive and very smutty, so if you don't like smut or reading about smut between Topanga and Maya, then don't read it and don't leave any angry or rude comments about it. If you're mature enough to read this story. So here it is, my first Topaya story** _ **Love of a Second Mother**_ **. Enjoy.**

Topanga Lawrence-Matthews entered the apartment after a long day. Today was her day off from work and she needed the time to unwind, so a nice, warm bath to soothe her aching back and her sore legs would do the trick to help her out. Topanga was the only one in the apartment. Her husband was still at the school grading papers, Auggie was at Doy's for a play date, and Riley was at the bakery working on her homework with her friends and her boyfriend Lucas. The beautiful lawyer entered the bedroom, taking off her blue-green cardigan and throwing it on the bed. Topanga made her way over to the bathroom door, putting her hand on the doorknob, turning it and pushed it open, only to see a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed teenage beauty sitting in the tub with her hands rubbing up and down her nude body. That girl was revealed to be Riley's best friend, Maya Hart.

"Oh, my God." Topanga said, closing the door a bit, but left it open so she can spy on Maya.

Maya ran her hands up and down her body, then back up to her breasts, gently cupping them with her hands as a soft moan escaped from her lips. The blonde beauty used her fingertips to tease her pink nubs while splashing warm water all over her breasts before pinching her hard nubbins. Topanga leaned back against the wall and watched as Maya played with her medium-sized breasts, trying to look away from the hot sight of her daughter's best friend's nude body. Maya's hand trailed down her young, nubile body, spreading her legs wide with her left foot pressed against the shower wall as she rubbed her clit slowly in an up and down motion.

"Mmm…" Maya moaned as she rubbed her heated core.

Topanga kept her eyes on blonde beauty while playing with her own d-cup breasts through the fabric of her white and green top.

"Wait a minute, what am I doing? I can't do this. This is Katy's daughter. I can't be attracted to her daughter. This is so wrong. So very wrong." Topanga thought to herself. Then, images of her pleasuring Maya popped into her mind, wanting to grab the younger girl and pinning her nude body against the shower wall, kissing her soft, pink lips while gazing deeply into her blue eyes while dominating her.

Topanga continued to watch as Maya rubbed her sensitive love button harder, then pushed two fingers inside her dripping wet pussy, fingering herself harder and faster. The blonde beauty got out of bath water and stood on the edge of the tub, bending over so her curvaceous ass sticks up in the air. Maya brought two of her up to mouth and started to suck some of her juices off before sticking them back in her vagina. Getting turned on from the sight of seeing her daughter's best friend's ass jiggle while fingering herself, Topanga moved her hand down and slid them inside her pants and began to rub her sensitive clit while fondling her breasts.

"Mmm. Mmm, that's it. Keep going, Topanga." Maya moaned out.

Topanga's eyes widened in shock from hearing Maya moaning out her name while she fingered herself, she wanted Maya right now. Topanga removed her hand from out of pants and entered the bathroom. Maya bit her lower lip sensually, feeling her cum surrounding her fingers and her inner vaginal walls clenching around her fingers. Maya eased her fingers out of her dripping wet hole and brought them to her mouth while standing in the tub until she began to feel someone's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer towards them. Maya turned around only to see the last person that was watching her. And that person was Topanga.

"Oh, my God! Mrs. Matthews, what are you doing here?" Maya asked. Topanga didn't say a word, but instead leaned in and pressed her lips against the blonde beauty's lips, kissing her nice and slowly, gently cupping her smooth cheek. Maya tries to break the kiss, but the feeling of her best friend's mother's soft pink lips against hers. The blonde beauty deepened the kiss as Topanga moved her hands down to Maya's luscious and firm ass, gently cupping it before lifting her out of the tub. The petite blonde wraps her legs around the older woman as Topanga pins her against the bathroom wall, kissing her with pure heat and intensity.

"Mrs. Matthews." Maya said after breaking the kiss.

"Shh, just call me Topanga." Topanga said as she pressed her lips against Maya's, running her tongue against the blonde's bottom lip before slipping it inside her mouth and swirled it around her tongue, instantly dominating her mouth. Topanga decided to take their intense lovemaking into the bedroom as Topanga carried her out of the bathroom and carried her into the bedroom. The older woman laid Maya down on the bed, keeping her lips on hers. Topanga breaks the kiss and stripped out of her clothes while Maya watches her. She couldn't believe how hot and sexy Topanga looked. The blonde has always fantasize about Riley and Topanga, wanting Riley to straddle her face while Topanga eats her out. After stripping out of her clothes, Topanga was left in only her black lacy bra and matching panties.

"God, you look so sexy, Topanga." Maya said, grinning at Topanga. Topanga reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting her creamy d-cup breasts spill out. Topanga walked toward the bed very seductively, climbing on top of Maya and kissed her while moving her hand down to her shaved pussy. Maya began to moan softly and blush a little from the feeling of her pussy getting rubbed by her best friend's hot mother. Topanga grinned while she listened to Maya's cute moans before leaning down to kiss Maya once more.

"Mmm, let me taste you Maya." Topanga said as she leaves a trail of kisses down Maya's neck. Then continued to trail down to Maya's b-cup breasts while she continued to rub Maya's clit. She took Maya's pink nipple in her mouth and began to suck on the erect pink nub, using her tongue to lick around the areola. Maya continues to moan softly as Topanga worshipped her tits while rubbing her clit. Maya found herself getting turned on by the idea of Topanga being dominant to her. The blonde beauty spreads her legs wider as she felt Topanga pushing two fingers inside her dripping wet pussy.

"Oh, my God…" Maya moaned.

Topanga grinned at Maya while pumping her finger furiously inside her pussy while sucking on her nipples. Maya's back arched and her breathing hitched, feeling the older woman's finger curling inside.

"Don't even think about it, Maya. Don't even think about cumming right now. I want you to cum when I tell you it's time for you to cum." Topanga said. The older woman stops rubbing the blonde girl's clit as she continued to kiss her way down to her shaved pussy, placing her soft, wet kisses on her inner thigh, trailing her lips down her silky smooth leg and down to her foot until her lips touch the tip of her toes. She took the young teen's leg in her hand and started to kiss and lick her foot and calf. Maya shuddered from the feeling of Topanga began to suck on her toes. Topanga looked at Maya and gave her a devilish grin, sucking on her big toe. Wanting to give Maya even more pleasure, Topanga brought her foot up to the young teen's wet, pink pussy, using her foot to rub her clit. The older woman ran her big toe up and down the length of Maya's.

"Mmm…" Maya moaned.

"You're very wet, Maya. I am going to have so much fun making you cum." Topanga said as she gently parts Maya's labia with her toe, making Maya groan in pleasure as she felt her ease the toe inside her, twisting the toe in and out of her tight hole.

"Oh, my…ohhh…." Maya moaned.

Topanga rotated her toe inside Maya, watching her whole body jerk and hearing her whimper. The blonde beauty bit her lower lip to try to keep herself from moaning loud as Topanga thrusts her toe in and out of Maya, harder and faster, feeling her cum surrounding her toe. After fucking Maya with her toe for a few minutes, Topanga eased her big toe out of Maya's pussy and brought it to her mouth. The young blonde responded by taking Topanga's cum-covered toe in her mouth and starts sucking her sweet nectar off.

"Mmm, not bad." Maya grinned as she stopped sucking on Topanga's toe.

The older woman was now in between the blonde girl's legs, spreading them wide, placing her left leg over her shoulder. Maya's eyes widened as she watched Topanga running her tongue up and down her wet slit and around her opening. Maya moaned out Topanga's name when she felt her tongue teasing her pussy. Topanga stops licking Maya's pussy and starts rubbing her sensitive clit for a bit. Her brown eyes gazed deeply into the blonde girl's blue eyes, then slid her finger inside her dripping wet pussy and began to tease her sensitive clit with her tongue and kept her eyes locked on Maya.

"Oh, my God. Topanga. Just like that. Just like that. MMM!" Maya moaned. Topanga's mouth was clamped over Maya's throbbing clitoris and her fingers curled inside her, thrusting in and out of her harder and faster. Topanga added a third finger inside Maya's tight wetness as squelching noises filled the Matthews' bedroom. Maya's back arched and her toes curled as she feels her orgasm coming.

"Cum for me, Maya. I want you to cum all over my fingers." Topanga said as she bit down on the blonde's clit gently, sending Maya over the edge.

"TOPANGA!" Maya cried out, squirting her juices all over Topanga's finger and in her mouth. Topanga eased her fingers out of Maya's dripping wet pussy and licked her cum off of her fingers and kissed her way back up to Maya's lips, kissing her passionately. Maya moaned into the kiss as she could taste herself all over Topanga's lips, turning her on immensely. Now, it was the blonde's turn for some payback.

"Get on all fours, Topanga." Maya said as she gave the older woman a kiss on the lips.

Topanga removed her panties and threw them across the room. Her trimmed pussy was revealed to the blonde beauty right before she gets into the doggy style position. The older woman gets on her hands and knees, facing away from Maya with a slight arch in her back and her knees spread wide, giving the blonde beauty easy access to her entire genital region. Topanga playfully wiggled her curvaceous ass in front of Maya, making her blush a bit. The blonde teen began to kiss Topanga's ass cheeks, placing teasing nibbles on her soft skin, making the older woman groan desperately to feel her tongue on her pussy. Maya kept kissing, nibbling and smacking Topanga's ass for a bit before going for the gold.

"I bet you, either Riley or your husband would walk in on us and catch us. Maybe even join us." Maya gave Topanga a seductive wink.

The girl with the long blonde hair took a long lick at Topanga's pussy, running her tongue up and down her thin pink slit. The older woman moaned from the feeling of the blonde teen's tongue teasing her sensitive clit. Maya was really getting into licking her best friend's mother's pussy as she enjoyed how good she tastes.

"MMM. God, you're doing so good, Maya." Topanga said. Maya got underneath Topanga's pussy and gripped her smooth thighs while Topanga gripped the headboard of the king-sized bed and begin to bounce her luscious bubble butt on Maya's face and rode her tongue. Getting arouse from Topanga's ass bouncing up and down on her face, Maya moved her hand down to her soaking wet pussy, pushing two fingers inside her dripping wet hole and fingered herself furiously. The older woman began to play with her d-cup breasts and moaned loud while riding Maya's talented tongue. She felt her orgasm getting closer, wanting to squirt her juices all over the sexy blonde's face. Maya added a third finger inside herself and continued to furiously masturbate, wanting to squirt all over her fingers and on the bed.

"Oh…oh, God! Oh, Maya…I'm going to cum." Topanga moaned out as Maya tongue-fucked her pussy.

The blonde beauty moaned into Topanga's pussy, feeling herself getting ready to cum again. Topanga looked back and watched as Maya fingered herself. Moving her free hand down to her pussy and rubbed her clit.

"Yeah, you want to cum with me? Do you want to cum with me, you naughty little slut?" Topanga moaned out. Maya got really turned on from hearing Topanga call her a naughty little slut. It was at that moment, Maya came hard. Squirting her juices all over her fingers and all over the bed sheets. Topanga cried out Maya name and came all over the blonde's face, with Maya enjoying the sweet taste of her nectar. Topanga eased herself off of Maya's face and laid next to her while recovering from her intense orgasm, with Maya cuddling into her and kissing her for a bit.

"Let's keep this as a secret between me and you." Maya said.

"You got it. This will be our little secret." Topanga said, giving Maya one last kiss and smiled at her.

 **And that was** _ **Love of a Second Mother**_ **. I hope that you all liked my first Topaya femslash story. So, what did you think of it? Well, I've been looking over the reviews left on my** _ **Babysitter Fun**_ **story for** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **and a lot of you have been asking me to write more stories for the category since you loved** _ **Babysitter Fun**_ **. Some of you have been asking for Jenny/Emily/Lola, Jenny/Trey, Lola/Trey, Jenny/Trey/Lola and Jenny/Emily/Trey. Oh, and even a sequel to Babysitter Fun. Well, I am going to give you an** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **story of your choice.**

 _ **Fun With the Babysitters**_ **(Jenny/Lola/Emily): Jenny and Lola catch Emily masturbating and decides to help her out.**

 _ **Zac's Surprise**_ **(Zac/Jenny): Sequel to Babysitter Fun. Jenny surprises her boyfriend Zac on their special night, with someone watching them.**

 _ **The Hot Babysitter**_ **(Jenny/Trey): Jenny agrees to watch the Andersons' son Trey. Then things get steamy between Trey and his babysitter.**

 _ **Caught in the Act**_ **(Jenny/Emily/Trey): Jenny walks in on Trey and Emily having sex and tries to call the Andersons and the Coopers. But Trey and Emily have their way of stopping Jenny from telling them.**

 _ **Double the Babysitters, Double the Fun**_ **(Jenny/Lola/Trey): Jenny and Lola walk in on Trey masturbating to them, with Trey wanting to lose his virginity to them.**

 _ **Emily's First Time**_ **(Trey/Emily): After their wild night in the city, an unexpected visitor drops by and visits Emily.**

 _ **The Babysitter's Masseuse**_ **(Jenny/Lola): A sexy masseuse named Lola Perez drops by Jenny Parker's to give her one of her famous oil massages. Then gives the straight-laced girl more than just a massage.**

 **Which of theses stories do you want to read? Or if you have an** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **idea that you want to share with me, just PM me or request it on Google Forms. Link is below my page. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
